


You Were My Last Young Renegade Heartbreak

by adiostoreadoormat (choicescarfsylveon)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candy, Consensual Voyeurism/, Dubious Consent, Earth C (Homestuck), Epilogue, Female Top/, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Threesome - F/M/M, Upd8fic, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicescarfsylveon/pseuds/adiostoreadoormat
Summary: On your wedding night, the only thing you can think about is the last time you and Jade were with Karkat.





	You Were My Last Young Renegade Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So how about these Epilogues? I loved them, unpopular opinion, but as a DaveKat I'm probably extremely biased. There was so much complicated content with these two, I have like 1000 story ideas spinning off in my head. It's good to be back in canon.
> 
> The Dubcon warning is up for safe measure. You _can_ read Candy like Dave and Karkat agreed to the relationship enough, but I don’t know...it felt more dubious than any of them were letting on.
> 
> I’m a glutton for emotional torment apparently 😭 At least we had the Meat DaveKat to buffer out the Candy

 

On your wedding night, the only thing you can think about is the last time you and Jade were with Karkat.

 

You never had sex with him directly, the whole span of your complicated threeway relationship. You never even kissed him, which would surprise most people, you think, but that was no surprise to either of you. Jade was the sexual conduit between you, either you fucking her or her fucking Karkat.

 

The dog phallus was weird for the first couple months, but you got as used to it as anybody can. Regardless of how exactly Jade wound up with this anthromorph length, seeing Karkat bounce up and down it, red slick and tight as fuck, made you feel on fire, curling with intensity and rapture. That night, you knelt beside him on the floor just a foot away from his form, stared with your heart in your throat as he reacted in time to Jade’s thrusts – biting his lip with his fangs, sweat coating his forehead, his eyes twisted shut, his torso lithe and silvery and fit and everything you’d ever wanted to touch. This was as painful as it was the hottest and most intimate moment you’d experienced in your life.

 

Karkat was near to orgasm – they’d been at this an hour and you were long past spent, having Karkat watch you tended to send you over the edge embarrassingly fast – but he was holding back on her now. His claws were grappling with the carpet, tearing up the fabric and begging for purchase, when suddenly he _growl_ _ed,_ deep and guttural moaning, fuck, how were you watching this and not being destroyed -

 

“Fuck, fucking _shit,_ ” Karkat emitted, his hand on the side opposite you slipping up to drag across his face, “I can’t, Jade I can’t, I need it I, _fuck,_ come on, come fucking on - “

 

“You can,” Jade said, glasses askew, and she grinned. She removed Karkat’s hand from his face and forced it to the carpet above his head, shifting his hips up with her other hand to drive into him deeper. She rocked her hips harder and faster and _shit,_ the noise of his fluids splashing the more turned on he got was going to end your _life_ \- “You can, you’re almost there - “

 

“Shit!” Karkat swung his free hand out and it bumped your thigh, stringing scratches from his claws, the first time he’d accidentally touched you tonight. He opened his eyes, looked up at you, retracted his shaking hand. You held his eye contact for long enough that a conversation took place – _Dave, why are we doing this, I’m scared of how much I feel / Karkat, hold on, you can do this, you know we have to do this, I feel_ _it too_ _-_

 

“Dave,” Karkat sighed, and it was too much, his acknowledgment that you were just as much a part of this for him. You were so overcome with your emotions that you reached for his hand, tangled your fingers in his, closed your eyes, and dropped your head in reverence.

 

His palm connecting with yours, warm and rough, sent a wave of heat and trepidation into you. If you stared into his eyes any longer you might pass out, there was way too much there, way too much in his head. His fingers tightened against yours so hard that it hurt every bone in your hand, fury grip and claws digging skin deep enough to draw your blood.

 

“I’m coming, oh fuck, oh god - “

 

How you opened your eyes in time to watch him writhe and jolt, releasing pools of red all over his and Jade’s legs, is beyond you on the highest level. You’d never let yourself see this before, turning away or leaving the room when you knew he was about to surrender, and now you knew exactly why. Just after, he was gorgeous and wrecked, his eyes closed, his chest heaving, his entire body trembling as Jade worked to dislodge his nook. Now that you were surrendering to the sight, you watched the moment Jade slid out of him completely, stared at his soaked folds and opening, contracting in recoil. The idea of sliding your hand down, pushing two fingers in, feeling his soft convulsions in the aftershocks, made you feel the final weight of your defeat.

 

Karkat’s hand was loose in yours when he opened his eyes, training them on Jade as she stood up, whistling and tying her black coat of hair into a knot. He observed her until he remembered that he was still holding you, gold irises flicking towards you in defense. His hand slipped from yours slowly. Karkat was less inclined than you were to look away, for only a moment. He registered what happened, the fact that you were closer to him during than you ever had been. He knew, you could see his recognition of whatever vulnerable look you had on your face. His falter and reel that you’d finally saw him come.

 

He knew that you couldn’t explain yourself even if you wanted to. He could neither.

 

“Will someone get my clothes?” Karkat disconnected, turning his vision towards Jade with oiled precision. “I’m feeling pretty goddamn exposed and it’s cold as fuck in this hive. Did anyone ever think to set the thermostat _above_ freezing for once their lives? No, because I’m the only one with a working thinkpan in this brood.”

 

 

In the past, there were a lot of reasons, so you thought, that you couldn’t just let go and follow him. The fear that you were the only who felt like this, not wanting your relationship to ever be compromised, remaining thoughts of holding onto masculinity and probably internalized homophobia, though on Earth C, did any of that matter anymore? Jade and the fact that you _do_ love her, just never the way you will ever love Karkat.

 

Now that it’s been nearly a decade since he left for the revolution, you wish you could go back in time and remove your hesitations. You _could_ technically, if your time powers were ever what what they were, but you don’t travel anymore, not at the risk of shattering the already delicate connections holding the universe together. And at the same time, you’re still disgraced that it’s taken you this long to realize him. What would he say, at this point? You don’t know if you could live with his rejection.

 

It would be unfair now – to Jade, but more especially to him – to come running to him ten years after the fact, regret and longing and _"please take me back."_ It’s been longer than ten years, all things being true. You’ve made your bed, and now you lie.

 

You tell Jade, as she stands across the altar looking more beautiful and with more unabashed love than you probably deserve, that you will love her in sickness, in health, and in death doing you part. Wish Karkat was there instead, wonder why something has never felt right about this world.

 

 


End file.
